Cunning Immortals
by Burning Bunny Books
Summary: L? Dead? No. That's just what he wants us to believe. L and Light are a couple of the most intelligent people in the world. Imagine how unstoppable they would become if they joined forces. They would probably even be like immortals... Cunning immortals.


**I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

_L's POV_

Ding. Dong.

The bells were ringing. They were so loud; I couldn't hear my thoughts.

Ding. Dong.

They were especially harsh today, thundering all around. Maybe it was a special occasion. A quiet mumbling came from behind me. Light stood, saying something. I couldn't hear him. Rain was smashing down on us, and all over the roof. Plus, the bells were ringing. _Those bells!_ They were deafening, echoing over and over again.

Ding. Dong.

I cupped my hand over my ear to signal to him that I couldn't hear. He repeated himself, but I still wasn't sure what he was saying. Squinting, he covered his face with his arm and joined me at the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" he asked. Hmm. Even after all of this time, I could never get used to that name. I had too many identities. I was Ryuzaki. I was L Lawliet. I was also Hideki Ryuga, from when I went to Light's University. Of course, I couldn't forget Eraldo Coil and Deneuve. They were my other detective names. However, no matter how many different names I had, I was still just one person - one person that couldn't block out the noise of this damn bell!

Ding. Dong.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything in particular. It's just," I replied, "I can hear the bell."

"The bell?"

"Yes. The sound of the bell has been unusually loud today." I gazed into the buildings, attempting to find it.

He looked around and said, "I don't hear anything."

"Really?" How could he not hear the bell? It was so loud and clear. "You can't hear it? It's been ringing non-stop all day. It's been very distracting. I wonder if it's a church, maybe a wedding, or perhaps a..." _Funeral_. My funeral? Of course not! I was right here. I was alive. Why would I be having a funeral? Maybe it was a sign of my funeral being soon...

He interrupted, "What are you getting at, Ryuzaki?" Oh. There it is again. Ryuzaki. One of my names. I wonder which one of my names they would use for my funeral. Would I even get a funeral? "Come on. Cut it out. Let's get back inside." It was like he was replying to my thoughts.

Ding. Dong.

There they went. Again and again, yet Light couldn't hear them. He had to be crazy or deaf to not notice them. Actually, he must have thought that I was the crazy one. Perhaps I was.

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it." There was a moment of nobody saying anything, until he laughed.

"You know, you're totally right. Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There'd be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone," he said.

"Yes," I replied. "I would say that's a fair assessment, but... I could say the same about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was suddenly defensive. It was all an act on his side anyway. He was Kira and we both knew it. For some reason, everybody else seemed to believe his lies. Nobody could see through his deceit.

"Tell me, Light," I began. "From the moment you were born, has there ever been a point where you told the truth?" I stared through his eyes. Momentarily, everything was silent. The bells paused, and the rain halted, blurring, as it fell in mute droplets.

It all came back to life when Light said, "Where's this coming from, Ryuzaki? I do admit, I stretch the truth here and there. However, find me one person in this world who's never had to tell a lie. It wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a conscience effort to not tell a lie that could hurt others. That's my answer." Lies. Lies. _Lies!_ He was Kira. Of course, to keep up the pretence of being innocent, he would say that. It was so 'Light' of him.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." With no evidence, I wouldn't be able to convince anybody of him being guilty. Was there really any point in me trying anymore? I would be gone soon enough. The bells were still ringing - calling me to my death.

Ding. Dong.

I didn't want to hear them anymore.

"Let's go back inside," I said. "We're both drenched."

"Yeah."

* * *

He sat on the steps, rubbing his hair with a towel. I joined him, with one on top of my head.

"Well, that was certainly an unpleasant outing."

"It's your own fault," Light criticized. "I mean, what did you expect?" That's the first truth he'd told in a while.

Ding. Dong.

Would I never be rid of this cursed ringing?

"You're right. I'm sorry." I sure was apologising a lot recently. Why was I doing so? It was probably because I knew that I would be gone soon. To be honest, I quite liked Light. I hated his views of justice, but he was very cunning. I respected that very much. He was probably the closest thing I've ever had to a friend... Even though it was all just an act.

If only he wasn't Kira! Since I was young, I've never had anybody. I guess that's why I felt the need to be nice to him before I died. Kneeling down, I lifted his foot.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off anyway."

"Look, i-it's fine. You don't have to do that." Was it not enough? I guess I wasn't being nice enough.

"I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone for my sins." Hmm, sins. I guess any of my sins wouldn't actually matter? Where would I go when I died? Since I'd touched the Death Note, I couldn't go to Heaven, nor Hell. I was going to find out where I would end up soon enough anyway. I added, "I'm actually pretty good at this."

Ding. Dong.

"Fine," he said. "Do what you want."

"Alright," I said, beginning the massage.

"Hey!" he moaned.

"You'll get used to it." My massages tended to be a little painful at first. Since I was leaning over slightly, the water in my hair dripped down onto his feet and the floor.

"Here," Light took his towel, and dried my face and head. "You're still soaked." What did he care? Wasn't he just planning to kill me anyway? Even so, he was basically all that I had. Even if I miraculously won against him and proved that he was Kira, what would I do after? I had dedicated my life to this case now. If Light was executed or put into prison, I would have nothing else to do. No other case would be as interesting as this one. I would become bored. I didn't want to feel dull and spiritless again.

"I'm sorry..." Maybe it was better that I was going to be the one to lose. He actually had a purpose in life. I just try to fill in the boring parts of my existence by solving crimes. I hated Light as Kira, but I cared for him as a friend. He seemed confused by my apology. "It'll be lonely, won't it?" I was always alone, until I met him. I didn't want to be on my own again, but when I died, I would have no choice.

"Hm?" He frowned, unable to understand.

"You and I will be parting ways soon." Gaping, he attempted to make sense of what I was saying. A new annoying noise interrupted us. As well as the bells, my phone was also ringing. Checking my phone, I noticed that it was Watari.

"Yes?" I stood up.

_"They've agreed."_

"I understand. I'm on my way." I closed the phone, and turned to him. We were indoors, but the bells just seemed to get louder and louder the more that time passed, regardless of where I was. I was getting closer and closer to my death. I tried to play it cool. "Come on. Let's go, Light. It seems like it's all worked out."

Ding. Dong.

"Actually, wait a moment. You walk on ahead. I'm just going somewhere quickly..." I said. Turning, I raced down the hallway. I couldn't allow him to see me so weak!

Ding. Dong.

_Ding. Dong._

_Ding! Dong!_

_"_Ryuzaki?" he shouted after me.

_DING! DONG!_

It was too much! I couldn't handle it. _No, no, no..._

**_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_**

I cringed, covering my ears.

"Ryuzaki!" I could faintly hear Light under the roaring of the bells. Clenching my eyes shut, I collapsed into a ball.

"Stop..." I murmured. "Stop it, _stop it."_ They blared into my ears; it wasn't possible for them to get any louder. It was a message. I was going to die soon - very soon. Maybe even now. Now...

I didn't want to die. I couldn't die yet. There was still so much that I didn't get to do yet in my life. Forget everything that I said about being bored! I wanted to live! I wanted to solve more cases, and save more lives. I wanted to bring justice. I wanted to live in a perfect world, where there were no such things as criminals. I wanted... I wanted...

I wanted the same thing that Light has been wanting all of this time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please rate and comment.**

**-Burning Bunny Books**


End file.
